


Love,Hate,and All Things Between

by yuripanda



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breeding, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Impregnation, Lesbian, Magic, Matchmaking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Overlord - Freeform, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Yuri, albedo - Freeform, shalltear - Freeform, shalltear bloodfallen - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuripanda/pseuds/yuripanda
Summary: Shalltear and Albedo have been rivals ever since the both of them started serving Ainz. It was all because they both had feelings for Ainz so they were always competing trying to impress him.All this was in an effort to win the right to be his main lover.Lately Shalltear has been wondering if Ainz is really right for her and to be honest her eyes have been wandering over to a certain someone.Sometimes strong feelings like hate and jealousy turn into other equally strong feelings.





	Love,Hate,and All Things Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!sorry it's been so long since I wrote my last fic. I absolutely love Overlord the anime and so far Shalltear and Albedo are my favorite characters.This is probably because I have a thing for monster girls. I also really love the enemies or rivals to lovers thing so i think these two would be really hot together as a couple.Have not seen any fanfics for this pairing which is a real shame so I'm going to put out my own. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Alot of things have been going on at work and many exciting things have been happening convention and cosplay wise so I've been super busy. Take this fic as my gift and apology for going so long with no new stories.Originally was going to be a one chapter deal but because I won't have time to write it all at once I'm making this a two chapter story.

#  LOVE,HATE,AND ALL THE THINGS BETWEEN

# 

chapter 1

Shalltear had always been very sure of herself and her abilities. She was good at figuring things out and often saw things amiss that others didn't notice.This came from the fact that not only was she a vampire but had also lived for a very long time although time meant nothing to her since she was immortal.She was extremely strong,had vampire powers,and had tons of fighting experience. Also her long life had given her much time for her intelligence to reach frightening levels although her body still remained young in appearance. She had everything going for her but one thing she wished was different was her size...as in cup size and height.That is one thing that made her hate Albedo from the moment she first saw her.

Shalltear was short,very thin,and had small breasts and Albedo was the opposite of all of those things. Albedo was tall,curvy,and has absolutely huge breasts that she always showed off in that skimpy dress she wore.To make matters worse Albedo was in a position of power over Shalltear so Shalltear had to take orders from her.Albedo knew Shalltear had a crush on Ainz just like she did and so she made her pay whenever she could. She could never attack Shalltear without Ainz's permission but she made her pay with other ways. Often she would order Shalltear to do all kinds of tasks that was below Shalltear's position trying to attack Shalltear's pride. 

She could have easily asked one of the lower servants to do it since it was their job to do small tasks. But of course Albedo wouldn't instead pushing it all off on Shalltear because she knew it would make her angry. Shalltear's position in power was lower than hers so she couldn't say no although she did often threaten her and call her names to let her know how she felt about this treatment. That usually led to Albedo getting hostile and yelling at her.The name calling was considered normal from her at this point but did she really have to stoop so low as to make fun of her breasts? It seems Albedo had figured out Shalltear self concious about her body so she always made fun of her height,breast size,and even went as far as saying she looked like a child.

After insults and threats were exchanged many times it's no surprise these two couldn't stand being around each other unless Ainz ordered them to on a mission. Since they were rivals in love they would often sabotage each other when possible. Neither of them wanted the other to score any points with Ainz by doing their jobs well because they may lead to Ainz choosing that person as his main love. That was just not acceptable so the rivalry and mutual hate raged on behind the scenes whenever Ainz wasn't around.He really should keep a better watch on his subordinates. 

Both of them made attempt after attempt to gain Ainz's approval and although he was very impressed by their skills on the job that is as far as it went. In fact one day after getting tired of both of them always hanging on him and finally noticing how intense their rivalry was getting he decided to set them down for a talk. Both women went to the meeting at the same time and both thought they were the one Ainz was finally going to confess his feelings for. When they got there though they were both disappointed to find out Ainz didn't choose either of them or anyone at all. Ainz calmly explained he knew both of them had feelings for him that were romantic,sexual,or both. He,however, had too much respect for the lords that created his followers to do anything romantic or sexual towards them. He went on to say he thought of Shalltear and Albedo as family like his children of sorts so he wanted to keep things platonic with them.

With a wave of his hand and an order to try and get along better he dismissed them both back to their duties.They both left the room with a bow but as soon as the door shut behind them Albedo stormed off in the other direction. Shalltear's body trembled as tears stung at her eyes.Just moments before she thought she had finally caught Ainz's eye and but how wrong she was.She unlike Albedo didn't even have the strength or will to stomp. She just silently glided down the hall blinking back tears hoping no one would see her in this moment of weakness.In the distance she saw Albedo walk into her room and as Shalltear walked by she heard crashing noises.

Shalltear stood outside the closed door listening and realised Albedo was taking out her anger on the furniture.After a few seconds everything went totally silent then Shalltear heard Albedo sobbing.It was a bone deep,sorrowful sound that Shalltear never imagined she'd ever hear from someone as powerful as Albedo. Though a small voice whispered in Shalltear's mind to go in and try to help Shalltear's hand froze mid motion to knock at the door. No,it would probably only make her angry so Shalltear shook her head sadly and walked away.

 

A month later.....

Shalltear was not sure when things started to feel weird between them but she knew it was sometime after Ainz official refused their advances towards him. Every time Albedo was in the room she found herself glancing at her often.At first Shalltear tried to tell herself that it was because Albedo was her rival for so long she wasn't out of the habit of keeping a close eye on her. After all before Shalltear was always thinking Albedo might lie in wait for her at some point to ambush her. It would be make sense in a way to try and kill her so she wouldn't be around to take Ainz's attention away from her anymore. But now that they were no longer rivals in love Shalltear still found herself watching her often for some reason.Her eyes would often drift from Albedo's face to well...questionable areas. 

She had caught herself staring at her breasts and ass often during Albedo's speeches.Of course as soon as she realized what she was doing she would look away quickly with a dark blush on her face.Often she would back into shadowy corners just to hide the burn of her own embarassment and...confusion.What the hell is going on here? When Albedo was walking through the room just passing through Shalltear found herself admiring her powerful legs and back.And Shalltear would be lying if she said she didn't notice the sultry the way she walked or the powerful aura she projected.Then lately Albedo had been starting to be actually nice to her!Maybe it was because they weren't rivals anymore?! That meant Shalltear often got to see a nicer side of her that she had never seen before and they weren't constantly fighting. When Albedo did insult her though something odd happened. 

Every time Albedo stared down at her with those cold eyes and the balls to insult her to her face Shalltear felt a delicious shiver up her spine.At first these feelings left Shalltear very confused but with time she finally admitted to herself what she always knew these feelings to be....lust. Lust was not a new feeling for Shalltear since her creator made her to have very kinky tastes and also to be attracted to anyone who was powerful but this was not something Shalltear saw coming. Albedo and herself used to be rivals and enemies only working together when Ainz himself requested it. Out of all the beings in this world why did it have to be Albedo?!If anything this just made things more complicated.

One more thing Shalltear would admit to herself is Ainz's rejection had left her feeling lonely. Before she was always thinking of schemes to win his heart and always thought if she tried hard enough surely he would fall for her. Now that he had all out rejected her that meant all her plans had failed and now she had no special someone in her life.Sure she had female vampire underlings but they were her subordinates not lovers since she was their master. It wasn't like they were in love with her or anything and Shalltear needed someone powerful. A underling who let themselves be bossed around because they had not even a quarter of the strength Shalltear had was not even worth her time.The humans and other beings in other kingdoms were weak in comparison to her also she thought so they were not worth considering either. Plus she would never betray Lord Ainz by running off with someone from a foreign kingdom.It would probably cause a shift in power between the kingdoms plus Shalltear's job was here.

That meant the only options were her fellow floor guardians or someone of similar rank among their own people.Again her thoughts shifted over to Albedo.Well Albedo was very powerful Shalltear admitted. She had saw Albedo fight many times and had participated in the fights herself also.Albedo could definitely hold her own in battle even against a freakishly strong being like Shalltear. The whole time Albedo gave her all in every battle,showed no mercy,and was brave enough to look Shalltear in the eye without hesitation.Again Shalltear felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine. A small voice in the back of mind whispered....I wonder if Albedo feels anything for me?.....


End file.
